


silver locket

by pearltiare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Clear Card Arc, F/F, all lowercase, baby gays, first dates !, fluff !!, i can't spell, i put space in between my puncuation, like very rarepair, lol anyways enjoy, punctuatiom, rarepair lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: naoko and rika go on their first official date. rika is beyond nervous, naoko is sure if she bottles up any more excitement, and above all, they're most excited to be with each other outside of school.
Relationships: Sasaki Rika/Yanagisawa Naoko
Kudos: 2





	silver locket

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i can't sleep yet again. so here we are <3 just for fun, again ! i don't really know about japanese shops other than listen flavor, so we'll just let the shops go unnamed.

naoko and rika had been dating for a little over two months now. their confession was so awkward that recounting it to anyone would give them one of the worst possible cases of second-hand embarrassment, but hey, it worked out, so neither of them were complaining. naoko and rika frequently hung out in the courtyard together after school hours. naoko would usually be writing some scary story, rika would be humming softly to herself or reading poems. they didn't seem like a likely couple at all, but hey, opposites attract, right ?

however, over these two months, the couple had never gotten the chance to go on a proper date. they tried to plan it several times before, but lady luck didn't seem to be on their side in the slightest. one would end up getting sick, having a family emergency, unable to get a ride, sleeping in... it was a mess, to say the least. but they agreed they'd keep trying. this time around, they both made sure they had a ride set in stone, they weren't ill, they had their alarms set, their families were fine, and other preparations like that. they had decided on a shopping mall that saturday, as it was a common place for many students (and couples) at tomoeda junior high to frequent.

naoko stepped inside the mall and sat down on the nearest bench, she looked around to see if rika had arrived yet. not yet.. perhaps she was just a little late. naoko figured it would be best to call and check up on the girl just in case something had happened. she grabbed her phone from her bag, and as soon as she was about to start dialing her number, she heard a familiar voice.

"naoko ! oh gosh... i hope i didn't keep you waiting !" she said, panting a bit between breaths.

rika was a bit sweaty, she had her hands on her knees and head down. naoko assumed she ran to the mall once she realized she was late, and internally sighed. ah, typical of rika. not that the girl minded, though.

she looked up at her girlfriend and said with a smile, "oh, don't worry about it ! i just got here, shall we go ?"

rika shyly nodded and naoko got up from the bench. she stood next to the brunette to intertwine their fingers together, which caused rika to pretty much turn beet red. she used her free hand to try and cover her face and divert her gaze from the girl next to her, but she couldn't at all. naoko just brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled, as she knew this would happen and she internally thought, mission accomplished.

the pair had been dating for two months, which isn't long for adults, perhaps, but for two seventh graders, it was certainly a long time. two months, and naoko could still turn her girlfriend into a pile of mush. she knew all the ways to get her flustered, and she thought it was the most adorable thing possible. right next to rika herself, of course. she could read her like a book, like one of the horror novels she held so close to her heart.

they started walking without a destination in mind, hand-in-hand. they looked around a bit, but none of the shops on the first floor really peaked either of their interests. oh well, it was a three-story mall, so they'd find something eventually. they silently agreed to go up to the second floor, which seemed to be where the fun was. the first shop the couple went to was a vintage clothing shop, which immediately reeled rika in. they browsed the clothes together, going through the racks slowly but not slowly enough that they'd run out of time. rika seemed to really love the victorian-inspired dresses, especially the evening dresses. she looked at them with such adoration, the brightest twinkle in her eyes that naoko couldn't help but smile. she ended up picking a day dress that was inspired by what farm girls in the victorian era would have worn. it was cheaper than a lot of the other options, but it was still wonderful quality.

once they checked out, naoko asked,

"so, where to next ? do you have any specific places in mind ?"

rika put her hand under her chin and responded, "um... no, i don't think so... i didn't check the directory before coming, and i've never been here before."

naoko turned her head to the side, making an 'o' shape with her mouth and internally questioning herself. rika had never been here before, huh ? she'd been there several times, but never with a significant other. not that she expected to, as rika was her first girlfriend. she had only been there with her family and group of friends, but due to scheduling, rika could never come with said group of friends. gosh, that school in tokyo was a pain to work around.

nonetheless, they continued walking together until they found a shop that was practically calling naoko's name. she stopped dead in her tracks and gave rika the all too familiar puppy-eyes look. the shop intimidated rika a lot little to be completely honest, but she couldn't just say no to her darling like that. so she squeezed her hand and they went in together. the shop looked almost like a japanese equivalent of hot topic, but with much more room to roam and much more original items.

naoko ran over to the wall of band shirts immediately. she scanned the wall with her eyes, she had her fingers laced together at her chest and the biggest smile possible plastered on her face, which didn't show any signs of coming off anytime soon. if she could, rika swore she would capture this moment and put it in a bottle for safekeeping, so she could revisit the oh so precious moment of her dearest at her happiest. the music was much too loud and heavy for her taste, but naoko was... half headbanging ? so she let her be. to be completely honest, the whole atmosphere and aesthetic of the shop intimidated and scared her a little. she was used to rainbows, floral prints, classical music, and the sort. not chains, heavy metal, syringes, skulls, and that sort. but it's not that she minded, she was open to it, since it's what her girlfriend enjoyed and indulged in most.

she ended up picking out a sweater of some metal band rika was unfamiliar with, a snake phone charm, and matching bracelets for the pair that said "her weirdo" on both. this was such a middle school cliche, but hey, they didn't mind. they could only get away with cheesy matching bracelets during junior high school anyways, so they might as well take advantage of that. she checked out soon enough and before they left, naoko stopped by the register just so say,

"by the way- i love your hair color and tattoos and piercings and jacket and- everything !! oh gosh, you just look really cool."

rika waved goodbye to the cashier and let her guard down just a little that day. tattoos weren't widely accepted in japan at all, so until now rika had thought that anyone heavily tattooed was undoubtedly part of the yakuza. but this woman was just a sweet cashier, expressing herself through her ink, hair, and clothing. nothing more, nothing less. rika smiled to herself, as she was glad to have learned something new.

the final shop they stopped at was a small jewelry and trinket shop. this was pretty expensive at first glance, but they decided it wouldn't hurt to at least look around. naoko didn't wear jewelry often, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. just forgot to wear it. they browsed birthstone necklaces, engagement rings, wedding bands, charm bracelets, and the sort until they came across a set of two silver lockets, presumably for a couple to wear. the sign below it said they could get a name, initial, or birth date engraved into it, and they immediately both had the same idea. while neither of them had enough money left to buy it on their own, they could afford the exact price of the set if they combined what money they had left.

they decided to get the same thing on both of their necklaces engraved, just "RS ♡ NY". it took about fifteen minutes, in which the girls watched cute puppy videos and listened to some lofi music. definitely something to do more often. when the shop clerk presented the necklaces to them, and their faces lit up. rika carefully lifted naoko's necklace from the box and asked,

"may i put this on you ?"

of course naoko couldn't say no. so she bent her head down a little bit as rika fiddled with the clasps a bit. she eventually secured the locket around her girlfriend's neck, and when they made eye contact, she was just reminded of why she had loved naoko so much. those eyes, those glasses that framed her face perfectly, that lovely voice, her bold self-expression. of course, that was only the tip of the iceberg, but rika didn't mind right now. naoko grabbed rika's necklace out of the box, a bit more forceful than her partner had, and pointed down as if she was instructing rika to bend her head down. she didn't take nearly as long to fasten the locket around her neck, and she clapped for a short moment once the necklace was on. suddenly though, naoko felt her stomach growl a bit. _shoot, she didn't have lunch that day._

"ehehe..."

the young pair stopped at the food court to grab some late lunch, as they both discovered they were starving. turns out, neither of them had eaten since that morning, and neither had a proper lunch. so they decided on a coffee shop to grab some fruit salad, tea, and mini pastries for the afternoon. they sat across from each other munching away, and although nothing was being said, they both knew that they were incredibly content in this moment.

"hey, rika ?" naoko suddenly said, her mouth still a bit full.

rika hummed in response, and naoko leaned forward a bit to put her chin in her hand.

"y'know, i think we should do this a lot more often, okay ?" she paused for a second, a sly grin playing on her face, "and say, you're pretty cute. i mean, you always are, but you really just raised the bar today."

yet again, rika felt her face heat up. she only nodded and looked down at the table. she mumbled a soft 'thank you,' almost quiet enough that she wasn't sure if the girl across from her could hear her. luckily, when she heard her chuckle, she knew that she was heard and she wouldn't have to repeat herself. thank the gods. gosh, naoko could really make her all flustered and mushy at any given moment. she made a mental note that perhaps next time around, she should try to flip the script and do the same exact thing to her girlfriend. she'd think out the details later, but she was confident that she could make it work.

rika was snapped out of her thoughts by a 'ding' coming from her cell phone. she grabbed her phone from her bag and opened her messages, only to see a text from her father that read,

'something came up, i can't give you a ride back. see if your friend you're with can give you a ride. if not, let me know and i'll call a cab for you.'

gosh... she certainly didn't mind riding back home with naoko, not at all, but she didn't expect this to happen. just another stroke of bad luck, she supposed. unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped. she put her face in her hands and let out a heavy sigh, which seemed to concern the girl across from her a bit. it took a bit of nagging, but eventually rika told her dearest about her ride situation, and naoko said she'd contact her parents to drive rika to her home without a second thought. she sent them a message quickly, god, naoko was a fast typer, and they disposed of their food scraps and garbage.

♡

  
the two were at rika's doorstep, exchanging a long and tight bear hug.neither wanted to let go, but naoko's parents were on her back, nagging her about how they had to get home soon. something about her mother's work, she didn't give it any further thought. naoko still had her arms around rika, but pulled her head away to almost whisper,

"i had a lot of fun today. thank you for coming on a date with me, rika. i really, really hope we can do something like this again, okay ? or you can come by my place and watch some horror movies with me or introduce yourself to my snakes !"

this sent a shiver up rika's spine. while she wasn't exactly afraid of snakes, she definitely wasn't as fearless and bonded to them as her partner was. no matter how many times she was assured that they weren't poisonous, they were handled well and safely, she couldn't help thinking that there would be some sort of injury as a result of her meeting her girlfriend's snakes. but nonetheless, she felt a small smile tugging at her lips and said to naoko,

"no, thank you for taking me out today. i really did enjoy myself, i don't think i've had this much fun in a long time. since elementary school, i guess. but we'll definitely do this again sometime, hopefully soon, okay ?"

naoko just chuckled and leaned into rika's shoulder, just swaying there in her arms for a moment. a peaceful, lovely moment. rika hooked her finger under the girl's chin to lift her face up and give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. she broke off the hug and right before unlocking her door, waved goodbye and blew a kiss to her girlfriend. naoko looked down at the silver locket around her neck, smiled, and waved goodbye.


End file.
